Hang
by DarkChoffa
Summary: Aku adalah gadis biasa yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Tokyo. Kehidupanku awalnya bahagia seperti orang kebanyakan. Sampai suatu musibah datang bertubi-tubi menimpaku. Aku Ino Yamanaka, tak akan menyerah karena itu. Twoshoot.End!
1. Chapter 1

Perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka. Aku adalah gadis biasa yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Tokyo. Banyak orang bilang wajahku mirip Barbie. Rambut blonde dengan mata biru aquamarine yang bersinar. Wajah cantikku sering disamakan dengan artis terkenal bernama Tsunade Senju. Aku memiliki tubuh berisi dengan tinggi 162 cm. Hobi makan membuat teman-temanku sering memanggilku "pig". Sekarang aku berusia 18 tahun. Aku berada di tahun terakhir masa SMA. Masa yang menurutku adalah masa dimana aku menghuni neraka. Masa yang ingin cepat aku lalui. Kalian pasti bertanya 'kenapa?'. Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan kisahku dari awal.

.

.

.

**Hang**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, Hanya Menggunakan Ino Pov. etc.

Rating : T

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**No Copy Paste**

**Enjoy Reading**

.

.

.

_Part 1_

Aku terlahir sebagai anak kedua. Ayah dan ibuku menikah karena perjodohan. Ayah menikah diusia 25 tahun dengan Ibu yang saat itu berusia 18 tahun. Satu tahun setelah pernikahan mereka, lahirlah kakakku Deidara. Dua tahun berselang lahirlah aku. Ayah bilang wajahku sangat mirip dengan Ibu. Ibu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seumur hidupku. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa melihat seperti apa ia.

Di usiaku yang ke 10, ayah memberiku sebuah foto. Foto wanita berambut blonde dengan mata coklat tajam yang meneduhkan. Wanita itu sangat cantik sekali. Ayah bilang wanita itu adalah Ibuku. Ia sangat ingin menjadi artis. Tapi cita-citanya terhalang perjodohan. Ayah sangat mencintainya. Beliau merelakan Ibu mengejar cita-citanya menjadi artis. Mereka bercerai. Ibu meninggalkan ayah, aku dan deidara nii-san. Saat itu aku masih berumur satu tahun. Aku terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya. Dengan berjalannya waktu, aku semakin tau siapa ibuku. Dia adalah Tsunade Senju. Seorang artis tersohor. Artis papan atas yang terkenal ke segala penjuru Jepang. Tak heran jika banyak orang menyebut diriku mirip dengannya.

Aku teringat pesan terakhir ayah,

"Jangan temui wanita itu, biarkan dia yang menemuimu, otou-san tidak ingin kamu menjadi orang yang disia-siakan. Hadapi masalahmu tanpa melibatkannya."

Saat berusia 7 tahun, Ayahku menikah kembali. Dia menikah dengan seorang wanita bernama Lisa Koyuki. Lisa memiliki putri cantik bernama Konan Koyuki. Usianya 5 tahun lebih tua dariku. Hidup keluarga kami begitu bahagia. Aku memiliki sosok Ibu baru yang penyayang, kakak perempuan yang cantik, kakak laki-laki yang selalu melindungiku dan ayah yang hebat. Hidupku serasa sempurna dan bahagia.

.

.

.

Aku sangat senang mendengar berita bahagia ini. Aku di terima di Konoha Junior High School. Ayahku berjanji jika aku diterima disana, beliau akan membelikanku boneka beruang besar limitied edition berwarna coklat. Aku tak sabar untuk memilikinya.

"Otou-san bilang kalau aku diterima di Kohoha Junior High School, otou-san mau membelikan aku boneka beruang yang ada di toko Berbear. Aku sudah di terima disana otou-san" kataku manja pada ayah di ruang keluarga.

"Wah, otouto-ku yang manis pintar juga bisa masuk sekolah itu" Konan nee-chan berbicara sambil menggodaku.

"Anak bodoh itu hanya beruntung. Paling kalau sudah sekolah, dapatnya rangking paling bawah. Lagi pula sudah besar mintanya boneka. Kekanak-kanakan sekali" Deidara nii-san mengejekku.

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar komentar Deidara nii-san.

Ayah akhirnya berbicara, "Iya, Ino-chan. Nanti otou-san belikan. Otou-san-kan sudah janji sama kamu. Besok otou-san belikan. Jadi sabar ya"

Keesokan harinya Ayah tidak bisa mengantarku membeli boneka. Ayah sibuk melayani pelanggan di toko bunga miliknya "Yamanaka Florist". Aku marah pada ayah. Aku berkali-kali berteriak kesal. Ibu menasehatiku berulang kali.

"Ino-chan, berhentilah bersifat kekanak-kanakan. Usiamu sudah 12 tahun sekarang. Otou-san mu pasti membelikan boneka."

Aku marah. Aku mengunci diri di kamar dari siang hari dan tak mau makan. Kakak-kakakku berulang kali memanggil dan mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku masih mengunci diri di kamar hingga malam hari. Ayah ikut mengetuk pintu kamarku berulang kali dengan cemas.

"Ayolah Ino-chan, otou-san janji besok akan membelikanmu boneka" ucap ayahku dari balik pintu.

"OTOU-SAN PEMBOHONG!" teriakku kasar.

Malam itu cuaca cerah dengan bintang bertaburan di langit. Jam dinding kamarku menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Dari jendela kamar, kulihat ayah menyalakan mobil. Ayah pergi bersama Deidara nii-san.

"Lihatlah Ino, otou-san rela pergi malam-malam hanya untuk membelikan boneka bodoh untukmu" Konan nee-chan berusaha berbicara dengan denganku dari luar kamar.

Aku berusaha tak mendengarkan perkataannya. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Aku berusaha memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Perutku terasa lapar sekali. Ini pasti efek karena sejak tadi siang aku belum makan apapun.

Aku berulang kali melihat jam di dinding. Pukul 11.30 malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Suara mobil ayah belum terdengar. Aku sangat cemas. Kenapa hampir tengah malam ayah belum pulang. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri keluar kamar. Aku turun ke lantai bawah. Kulihat Ibu duduk di depan tv. Konan nee-chan tidur di pangkuan ibu. Raut wajah ibu terlihat cemas.

"Kau sudah keluar Ino? otou-san-mu tadi pergi membelikan boneka hadiah kelulusanmu. Tapi jam segini kok belum pulang ya? kaa-san cemas sekali. Otou-san-mu tak pernah pulang malam"

"Maafkan aku kaa-san, aku terlalu egois sampai berbuat bodoh mengunci diri di kamar."

"Sudahlah, jangan di ulangi lagi. Kaa-san akan marah kalau kamu mengulanginya lagi" ucap ibu sambil membelai rambutku.

Malam itu aku, ibu dan Konan nee-chan tertidur di depan televisi. Pukul 2 dini hari terdengar bel rumahku berbunyi. Tamu macam apa yang datang tengah malam begini? Ibu membuka pintu. Terlihat dua polisi berdiri di ambang pintu. Kedua polisi itu berbicara pada ibu dan Konan nee-chan. Aku mendekati mereka. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi yang aku tau, tiba-tiba ibu pingsan dan kakakku menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling mengerikan untukku. Sebuah berita dari dua polisi itu membuatku tak berhenti menangis. Satu hari lalu mereka memberi kabar bahwa ayah dan kakakku, Deidara nii-san mengalami kecelakaan mobil di jalan raya dekat rumahku. Mobil mereka ditabrak mobil lain yang melaju berlawanan arah. Mobil ayah yang oleng menyenggol truk bermuatan barang. Mobil beliau akhirnya tertimpa badan truk dan terbakar. Ayah dan Deidara nii-san tidak dapat diselamatkan dalam peristiwa itu.

Hari ini aku memakai baju serba hitam. Aku tak berhenti menangis melihat pemakaman dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Ibuku berulang kali pingsan dan berteriak histeris. Konan nee-chan hanya menangis diam. Aku tak tau apa yang bisa aku perbuat untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

Mau tak mau hari-hariku berjalan maju ke depan. Tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Ibu masih syok. Ia sering melamun dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Kakakku semakin bingung dengan keadaan Ibu. Toko bunga milik keluarga kami terlantar, nasib kami seperti bunga-bunga yang kami biarkan layu dan tak terawat. Bunga-bunga itu seolah mengikuti kesedihan yang sedang kami hadapi. Layu lalu akhirnya kering dan mati.

.

.

.

Aku mengalami masa awal SMP dengan berat. Semenjak ayah meninggal, aku seperti kehilangan naluri hidup. Kelakuan Ibuku juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Jika melihatku, ibu selalu berteriak dan berakhir memukulku. Tapi jika aku menjauh, ibu akan berubah menjadi normal seperti biasa.

"ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI! SUAMIKU MENINGGAL KARENA KAU! KAU TAU! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA."

Kata-kata itu selalu aku dengar setiap hari. Aku selalu menangis mendengarnya. Ibu yang melihatku menangis malah memukulku. Setiap hari aku selalu di pukul olehnya. Ibu yang dulu hangat dan penyayang sekarang sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya Ibu yang jahat. Ibu tiri jahat seperti kisah Cinderella yang kehilangan sepatu kacanya.

Setiap hari teman sekelasku selalu bertanya apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku selalu datang ke sekolah dengan muka lebam. Konan nee-chan yang melihat keadaanku semakin sedih dan bingung. Aku kasian padanya, sekarang ia bekerja mengelola toko bunga milik keluarga kami. Sekarang ia tak punya waktu luang. Tak ada waktu bersantai dan bermain. Belajarpun sudah lama ia lupakan. Padahal tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Seharusnya ia mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas.

Semakin hari kelakuan ibu semakin tidak terkontrol. Hari itu adalah hari terburuk dari beribu hari buruk yang aku alami. Ibu membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding. Saat itu Konan nee-chan sedang sekolah. Aku tak sadarkan diri. Pegawai toko bunga keluargaku yang menemukanku. Ia membawaku ke rumah sakit. Ia melaporkan tindak kriminal ibuku ke kantor polisi. Masalah semakin bertambah rumit, rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu saja. Dimana aku masih menjadi putri seperti di negeri dongeng. Keluarga berkecukupan dengan ayah, ibu dan kakak-kakak yang mencintaiku.

Konan nee-chan sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Ia tak berhenti menangis melihat wajah bonyokku saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Aku adalah kakak yang buruk untukmu,Ino", ia berbicara dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku yang salah nee-chan, seandainya malam itu aku tak menyuruh Otou-san pergi.. andai saja akuu.. aku.. hiks.. hiks.." tangiskupun pecah malam itu.

Polisi sebenarnya akan menahan ibuku. Mereka juga bilang ibu butuh rehabilitasi karena depresi. Aku dan Konan nee-chan tak mau ibu dimasukkan penjara. Kami juga berencana melakukan rehabilitasi untuknya. Akhirnya masalah ini berhasil terselesaikan berkat bantuan Tuan Satosi. Tetangga sebelah rumah kami.

.

.

.

Biaya rehabilitasi sangat mahal menurut kami. Penghasilan toko bunga kami tidak mencukupi. Apalagi tahun ini kakakku akan masuk universitas. Tetapi akhirnya kami-pun memutuskan untuk merehabilitasi ibu. Namun,perilaku Ibu masih sama. Ia masih sering memukulku. Ia akan berperilaku kasar saat melihatku. Puncak dari semua perilaku ibu adalah saat ibu mengancam akan bunuh diri.

"KONAN! SINGKIRKAN BOCAH SETAN ITU! AKU MUAK MELIHATNYA! KARENA DIA, SEMUA ORANG MENGIRAKU GILA. SUAMIKU MENINGGAL JUGA KARENA DIA! AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI KALAU AKU MASIH MELIHATNYA DISINI!"

Aku berusaha tak mendengarkan perkataan ibu dan menghindarinya setiap hari. Tetapi perlakuan ibu tetap tak berubah. Pernah suatu malam aku mendengar percakapan ibu dengan Konan nee-chan.

"Kaa-san tak membenci adikmu, Konan. Tapi jika Kaa-san melihatnya, Kaa-san selalu ingin menangis. Ia seperti membuka luka besar di hati Kaa-san. Aku mencintai Inoichi, ia adalah pria terbaik yang pernah Kaa-san temui."

"Ayolah Kaa-san ! lupakan yang hal buruk yang pernah terjadi. Ayo kita maju ke depan."

Polisi kembali mengetahui kelakuan ibuku. Kali ini hal yang lebih parah terjadi padaku. Aku berbaring selama seminggu di rumah sakit karena mengalami patah tulang kaki dan tangan. Kalian pasti bisa menebak kenapa aku mengalami hal ini.

Lagi-lagi kasus ini dapat terselesaikan dengan kolot dan rumit. Karena peristiwa ini pula, pihak berwenang akhirnya membawaku ke sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Tokyo. Mereka ingin memberikan jalan keluar terbaik untuk aku dan ibuku. Apalagi pihak berwenang tau jika aku bukan anak kandung Lisa Yamanaka—Aku sudah tidak memiliki sanak saudara lain. Nenek dan Kakekku semuanya sudah meninggal. Almarhum ayahku juga adalah anak tunggal. Tak ada wali yang pantas untukku sehingga panti asuhan adalah tempat terbaik.

.

.

.

Kini aku berada di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat di daerah Shibuya. Terdapat papan bertuliskan "Panti Asuhan Shibuya Childs". Akupun masuk ke gedung itu ditemani wanita cantik bernama Kurenai Sarutobi.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu Ino-chan."

Aku berdiri di antara ratusan anak panti asuhan, "Perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka. Kalian boleh memanggilku Ino. Usiaku 13 tahun. Aku mohon batuan dari kalian semua."

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di sini. Panti asuhan ini adalah panti asuhan terbaik dan terbesar di Tokyo. Aku sedikit canggung berada disini. Aku melewati makan malam pertamaku dengan perasaan cemas dan bingung. Kulihat dari anak balita hingga anak yang besar penuh memenuhi ruang makan ini. Piringku berisi nasi dan kare dengan segelas air putih. Menu yang sangat sederhana. Aku kembali menepis perasaan itu. Ini di Panti asuhan Ino. Sadarlah! sadarlah!

Di tempat ini terdapat tiga gedung yang berbeda. Gedung pertama diperuntukan untuk anak balita hingga usia 7 tahun. Gedung kedua berisi anak usia 8 sampai 12 tahun. Sedangkan gedung yang aku gunakan ini untuk anak berusia 13 hingga 18 tahun. Kutatap kamar baruku. Setiap kamar dihuni dua anak. Ukuran kamarnya tidak terlalu luas, 3x5 meter. Kamarku berada di lantai 3. Dari jendela kamarku terlihat kota Tokyo yang gemerlapan di malam hari. Aku melamun, dulu hidupku serba mudah. Mulai hari ini aku harus berjuang. Tidak boleh malas-malasan lagi. Ayah dan Deidara nii-san di surga pasti sedih jika melihatku menjadi orang yang suka mengeluh.

"Oh ternyata kamu teman satu kamarku. Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kutatap anak perempuan di depanku. Anak perempuan seusiaku dengan rambut pendek merah jambunya yang berantakan. Bajunya lusuh dengan mata hijau emerald yang tertutup poni. Ia kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Kuharap kau mau berteman denganku. Aku senang sekali bisa mendapat teman sekamar. Aku selalu tinggal sendirian di sini" ia berkata sambil menunduk.

"Kau tak menggangguku. Aku sangat senang sekali bisa berteman denganmu. Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Panggil saja Ino. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Apalagi kita teman sekamar. Pasti banyak waktu yang kita habiskan bersama" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini aku tinggal disini. Aku banyak bercerita pada Sakura. Ia adalah pendengar yang baik. Tetapi ia sedikit pemalu. Aku sangat kaget saat mendengar ceritanya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Saat itu usianya 8 tahun. Ia adalah anak tunggal. Ia bersekolah di Tokyo Junior high school. Sekolah terbaik di Tokyo. Ia mendapat beasiswa penuh disana. Yang aku dengar dari Nona Kurenai, Sakura adalah murid berprestasi yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 paralel di sekolahnya. Ia sangat cerdas. Pantas saja setiap malam ia belajar. Namun, Sakura adalah gadis pemalu yang tak percaya diri. Di panti asuhan ini, ia dibully. Pantas saja ia tak pernah dekat dengan anak lain.

"Nah Sakura-chan, kamu terlihat cantik memakai bando ini."

"Aku malu Ino-san, jidatku terlihat lebar kalau memakai bando ini" aku tertawa mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Kau cantik. Kau tak usah takut. Kalau ada anak lain yang mengganggumu akan aku hadapi mereka. Mereka hanya iri padamu Sakura."

Kami berduapun tertawa bersama.

.

.

Waktu tak terasa berjalan cepat. Sekarang aku berada di kelas 3 SMP. Aku mendengar kabar ibu dari Konan nee-chan. Semuanya keadaan membaik semenjak aku masuk panti asuhan. Ibu kembali normal walaupun sampai saat ini ia masih menjalani rehabilitasi. Konan nee-chan juga bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas. Aku tak tau dimana ia kuliah karena kakak cukup tertutup dengan hal ini. Toko bunga kami juga katanya bertambah maju. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke rumah. Tetapi aku tepis perasaan itu. Aku tak mau ibu kembali kambuh karena ulahku.

Kakak sering mengunjungiku. Kakak selalu mengirimiku uang serta baju-baju yang bagus untukkku dan teman sekamarku Sakura. Sakura sendiri cukup bingung. Kenapa gadis berkecukupan seperti aku bisa masuk panti asuhan. Tapi akhirnya ia paham alasan kenapa aku bisa di sini.

Setiap pulang dari sekolah aku selalu menyempatkan diri berjalan memutar untuk sekedar melewati rumahku dulu. Aku selalu memperhatikan toko bunga milik keluargaku dari jauh. Kulihat ibu yang sudah kembali normal. Kadang juga kulihat kakak sedang bekerja melayani pembeli. Aku sangat senang melihat mereka hidup bahagia seperti dulu.

Setiap anak di panti asuhan ini diwajibkan bersekolah di sekolah milik yayasan panti asuhan. Hanya aku dan Sakura yang bersekolah di luar. Sakura mendapat beasiswa karena kepintarannya. Sedangkan aku, sekolahku masih dibiayai oleh kakakku. Kadang aku berfikir kalau aku selalu merepotkan kakak. Masa SMP-ku akan segera berakhir. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak ingin bersekolah di SMA milik yayasan panti asuhan. Aku tau mau mengejek. Tetapi kualitas pendidikan disana cukup rendah. Disisi lain aku tak ingin membebani kakakku dengan biaya SMA yang cukup mahal di Tokyo.

"Ino-pig, baca ini!" Sakura meyerahkan selembar brosur kepadaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja."

"Tokyo Senior High School?"

"Katanya Ino-pig ingin sekolah gratis? Disana disediakan beasiswa loh? kalau kamu berhasil lolos seleksi masuk sana dan mendapat peringkat 50 besar, kamu bisa sekolah gratis. Disana juga banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah."

"Hei Jidat, kau sendiri taukan kalau aku bodoh banget."

"Aku janji akan membantumu. Pokoknya kamu harus sekolah disana, Aku ingin kita bisa bersama-sama disana."

"Aku takut gagal Jidat" Aku tertunduk.

"Jangan menyerah dulu, pig. Kau dulu selalu melindungiku. Kau mengajariku untuk bangkit. Kau juga mengajariku berdandan untuk menjadi cantik. Semua orang sekarang tak menganggapku remeh lagi. Katanya kamu tak ingin merepotkan kakakmu. Kau harus percaya diri dan optimis. Tunjukkan pada kakakmu kalau kamu berguna Pig."

Semenjak itu aku berusaha keras dan rajin belajar. Sakura mengajariku materi yang belum aku kuasai. Sakura tidak perlu mengikuti tes itu. Murid jenius seperti dia pasti akan mudah masuk sekolah manapun. Ia sudah di jamin masuk Tokyo Senior High School dengan beasiswa penuh.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling aku tunggu. Hari ini aku akan mengikuti seleksi masuk SMA. Aku akan bersaing untuk memperebutkan 200 kursi Tokyo High School. Tidak! 50 kursi untukku. Sejak tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terlalu malas belajar. Otakku seperti akan meledak. Aku terjaga sepanjang malam dan akhirnya aku bangun kesiangan. Sakura berusaha membangunkanku berulang kali namun tak berhasil. Hasilnya bisa ditebak, aku berlari panik mengejar bus agar tak terlambat mengikuti ujian. Lupakan tentang seragam acak-acakkanku, aku bahkan belum sempat sarapan. Shit! aku mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan.

Aku berada di aula besar Tokyo Senior High School untuk mengerjakan soal ujian seleksi. Aku berkeringat dingin. Aku lapar sekali. Beruntung sebelum berangkat, Sakura memasukkan roti selai kacang ke dalam tasku. Soal seleksi mulai dibagikan. Aku berdoa semoga ujian seleksi ini berjalan lancar. Aku berusaha mengerjakannya dengan tenang. Dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Aku keluar ruangan dengan muka zombie yang mengenaskan. Tak ada apapun yang terlintas di otakku selain kata kelaparan. Aku harus mencari makanan! Aku lapar sekali.

Dua minggu kemudian penerimaan murid Tokyo Senior High School diumumkan. Aku tidak berani datang kesana untuk melihat hasil pengumuman. Sakura berusaha menarikku agar bangun dari tempat tidur untuk bergegas melihat hasil pengumuman.

"OMG Jidat! hentikan kelakuanmu ini. Aku yakin akan bernasib sial hari ini."

"Ayolah Pig, kalah menang kita coba!"

Akhirnya disinilah aku berada. Di depan gedung Tokyo Senior High School. Aku memilih menepi di bawah pohon sakura sambil memakan burger. Makan memang cara terampuh menghilangkan stress. Sakura berusaha mencari namaku di pengumuman. Aku memang kurang ajar membiarkannya kerepotan. Tapi tiba-tiba kulihat Sakura berlari kearahku,

"Pig! Pig! Kau diterima! Kau di terima!" Ia berteriak tepat di telingaku.

"Aduh.. duh telingaku sakit. Ayolah jangan bercanda Jidat. Berapa peringkatku? 200? Ayo kita pulang saja!"

"Bukan! Kau berada di peringkat 48! 48!"

Mulutku menganga lebar.

.

.

.

Aku sangat senang sekali bisa diterima di sekolah ini. Apalagi aku bisa sekelas dengan Sakura. Kakakku juga senang mendengarku bisa sekolah disini. Di sore hari dari Jumat hingga Minggu aku dan Sakura bekerja sambilan di toko buku dekat pusat kota. Bayarannya cukup banyak dan atasan kami sangat menyenangkan. Namanya nenek Chiyo. Kadang beliau juga memberi uang tambahan pada kami karena pekerjaan lembur di akhir pekan.

"Aku rasa setelah kerja di toko buku setidaknya kadar kebodohan di otakmu dapat berkurang pig, hahahaha.." Sakura tertawa mengejek disela pekerjaan kami.

" Yak! Kau menghinaku. Jangan menghinaku karena aku jarang baca buku" aku memukulnya dengan kemoceng.

Setelah sekolah disini, banyak hal yang aku dapat. Aku semakin rajin belajar. Aku harus mempertahankan prestasiku. Masuk 50 besar setiap semester menjadi misi dan ambisiku. Selain belajar, aku aktif di klub seni. Kurasa tak salah mengembangkan bakat menggambar yang aku miliki. Dari klub itu aku mendapatkan banyak pengalaman dan teman-teman baru. Namun hal yang membuatku sedikit merasa tak nyaman adalah hadirnya anggota baru bernama Shimura Sai. Anak laki-laki dengan senyum misteriusnya. Anak Pengusaha furniture terkenal sekaligus donatur sekolah, Shimura Rei. Klub seni kami menjadi kacau balau semenjak kehadirannya. Aku sebagai anggota biasa hanya bisa mengumpat di belakang. Menurut gossip yang beredar, jangan sekali-kali berurusan dengannya jika ingin hidup kalian tenang.

.

.

Sekarang sudah 2 tahun aku bersekolah disini. Aku berada di kelas 2 semester dua. Semuanya masih berjalan normal seperti biasa. Kakakku masih sering mengunjungiku. Dari pengamatanku, semakin hari ia semakin kurus saja. Kantung matanya sangat terlihat jelas. Mata violetnya tampak redup. Rambut ungunya juga tampak tak terawat.

"Apakah nee-chan ada masalah?"

"Masalah apa Ino? Semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa uang kiriman nee-chan kurang?"

"Ah tidak ! uang itu lebih dari cukup. Kalau nee-chan punya masalah, ceritakan padaku. Kita selesaikan bersama."

"Aku-kan sudah bilang tak punya masalah?"

"Wah jangan-jangan nee-chan baru putus cinta?"

"Kamu ada-ada saja."

.

.

.

Malam ini aku duduk di pinggir jendela sambil menatap langit. Aku sedang malas belajar. Sakura tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku.

"Ino-chan, aku ingin berkata jujur padamu."

"Katakan saja Jidat."

"Kau janji ya nggak akan marah?"

"Aduh Jidat, kapan aku marah sama sahabatku sendiri?"

"Baiklah aku akan cerita. Emm,,, sudah lebih dari 6 bulan ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin kamu sudah tau ini. Ini tentang aku dan dia."

"Ayolah Sakura, jangan katakan kau sedang hamil dan butuh pertanggung jawaban lelaki es itu. Sungguh drama sekali."

"Kau mengada-ada Pig. Sasuke-kun bukan orang seperti itu! Lagi pula aku masih terlalu kecil untuk hamil. Cita-citaku menjadi dokter masih harus aku raih. Sasuke-kun tak mungkin merusakku"

"Lalu masalahmu apa? jangan bila kau diselingkuhi."

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama Pig !"

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengajakku tinggal bersama. Kedua orang tuanya tak pernah memperhatikannya sejak kecil. Dia kesepian. Kedua orang tuanya juga melarang Sasuke-kun terjun ke dunia musik. Maafkan aku Ino.. hiks.. hiks.. aku.. aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya"

"Ayolah Sakura. Jangan menangis. Aku selalu mendukungmu. Kalau kamu bahagia aku juga akan bahagia."

"Terima kasih Ino. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Aku dan Sakura akhirnya berpelukan erat.

Mulai sekarang aku membiasakan diri tanpa kehadiran Sakura. Sekarang aku menempati sendiri kamar di panti asuhan. Sakura juga berhenti dari pekerjaan sambilannya di toko buku. Kalian pasti mengaggap Sakura adalah sahabat terburukku. Aku yakin pasti kalian mengganggapnya begitu. Lebih memilih kekasihnya daripada sahabat yang sudah menemaninya sejak lama. Kalian juga pasti akan berfikiran negative, seorang gadis tinggal dengan laki-laki tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Hello? ini Tokyo. Kota terbesar di Jepang bahkan dunia. Setiap orang punya haknya sendiri untuk memilih. Tapi apapun yang terbaik untuk sahabatku, aku akan bahagia. Jika berada di posisi Sakura, aku yakin 100 persen akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura—cinta itu membutakan kita.

Aku kadang iri dengan kisah cinta Sakura. Aku seperti menonton drama romantis saat melihat kisah mereka berdua. Sakura yang dulu pemalu sudah berubah. Ia tampil cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya yang pendek. Pipi chubby menambah kesan imut dan menggemaskan. Kacamata yang ia pakai menandakan ia adalah orang yang pandai. Tubuhnya yang mungil kadang membuatku iri. Kalian tau sendiri-kan, hobi makan membuat tubuhku gampang melembung.

Mereka bertemu di kelas yang sama, kelas 1A. Awalnya mereka tak saling kenal. Sasuke dulunya tinggal di Kanada. Lalu memilih tinggal sendiri di Tokyo. Kata Sakura, Sasuke dan ayahnya tidak pernah akur. Ibu Sasuke yang mendorongnya untuk meraih cita-citanya dengan pergi kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Jepang. Sasuke yang berambisi menjadi musisi memutuskan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di Kanada. Di semester awal, Sakura yang biasa mendapat peringkat 1 tiba-tiba posisinya tergeser oleh Sasuke. Aku sangat ingat waktu itu, Sakura menangis sepanjang malam karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapat peringkat 2. Sakura membenci Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Di semester dua, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk belajar. Lagi-lagi ia tetap mendapat peringkat 2.

Proses mereka ketahap berpacaran sangat lucu. Sasuke yang terkenal cool dan digilai hampir semua murid perempuan ternyata menyukai Sakura yang terkenal nerd dan aneh. Sasuke yang berada di dekat Sakura selalu terlihat payah dan bodoh. Sakura awalnya menolak mentah-mentah pemuda itu—Padahal banyak perempuan berharap menjadi pacar Sasuke. Rambut raven dengan model pantat ayam, mata hitam onyx yang tajam, otak encer, tubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih bak member boyband korea. Bisa di bilang Sasuke mendekati kata sempurna. Tapi sekali Sakura tetap Sakura. Ia tak akan memandang seseorang hanya dengan tampilan luarnya.

Kadar benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Akhirnya Sakura menerima cinta Sasuke. Aku senang melihat mereka bersama. Sasuke selalu melindungi dan menjaga Sakura. Hubungan merekapun terlihat bahagia dan menyenangkan. Itu sebabnya aku merelakan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Aku yakin Sasuke dapat menjaga Sakura. Jika sahabatku bahagia, aku-pun akan ikut bahagia.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin jarang melihat Konan nee-chan. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk—pikirku. Aku juga jarang mengunjungi rumahku. Hampir 2 bulan ini aku hanya fokus sekolah.

"Kemarin aku jalan-jalan sore. Aku lewat depan toko Yamanaka Florist, disana ada kerusuhan. Menakutkan sekali. Banyak preman merusak barang disana. Semuanya diobrak-abrik." Aku mencuri dengar berita itu sepanjang lorong sekolah. Aku diliputi rasa cemas. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan kakakku.

Pulang sekolah aku berlari memutar arah. Aku ingin menemui kakakku. Kuharap tak terjadi apa-apa dengan kakakku. Dengan terengah-engah akhirnya aku berada tepat di depan toko bunga Yamanaka Florist. Closed. Kulihat tulisan itu terpampang jelas di depan mataku. Aku menerawang dari balik kaca toko. Tak ada bunga-bunga yang siap di jual disana. Semua tampak kosong. Aku memberanikan diri masuk kedalam rumah melalui pintu samping. Kulihat rumah ini tak berubah semenjak 5 tahun lalu. Semua masih tertata seperti dulu. Namun aku melihat banyak barang tertutupi debu di sana-sini. Rumah ini tampak tak terawat.

"Siapa itu? Konan? Kau sudah pulang?" kudengar suara dari dalam rumah.

"A… aku bukan Ko—" aku membekap mulutku yang tiba-tiba berbicara. Shit! bodohnya aku.

"Ino? Itu kau?"

Aku tak percaya apa yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang. Aku duduk tepat di depan Lisa Yamanaka. Dia tak memukulku. Ya! Dia tak memukulku. Dia tampak duduk tenang sambil menatapku.

"Kau masih takut dengan kaa-san? kaa-san minta maaf…"

"Ti… ti.. dak, aku tidak takut"

"Sebulan yang lalu kaa-san keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi. Kaa-san senang sekali. Kaa-san tak perlu bergantung obat penenang lagi"

"Aku senang mendengarnya"

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di rumah warisan Ayah di daerah Tokyo barat dekat pantai" aku sedikit berbohong pada Ibu.

"Kaa-san senang mendengarnya. Kau pasti senang bisa tinggal disana. Remaja sekarang-kan suka kebebasan, ha ha ha"

"Ya begitulah. Oh ya kaa-san, kenapa toko bunganya tutup?"

"Kemarin toko bunganya didatangi preman. Kaa-san tak tau kenapa. Mungkin tagihan wilayah bulan ini belum dibayar. Lagi pula Nee-chan-mu kemarin tak ada di rumah. Kaa-san jadi bingung"

"Nee-chan kemana?"

"Dia bilang sedang menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Sudah dua hari ini dia tak pulang"

.

.

Aku bahagia mendengar kemajuan Ibu. Malam ini kuputuskan untuk menelpon kakakku. Aku ingin berbicara panjang dengannya.

_'Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk'_

Berkali-kali kucoba menelpon nomor ponsel kakakku. Tak ada balasan. Aku yang lelah akhirnya tertidur di meja belajar dengan ponsel menyala di depanku.

Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah dengan setengah semangat hidup. Badanku pegal-pegal karena tidur di meja belajar. Apalagi hari ini ada pelajaran fisika. Nilaiku selalu buruk di semua mata pelajaran ilmu alam dan berhitung. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Sial! aku ingat sesuatu. Aku belum mengerjakan PR fisika. Arrrggg! Aku berlari kencang menerobos lorong mencari Sakura. PR! fisika! Fisika!.

Akhir pekan ini, pengunjung toko buku cukup ramai. Aku cukup kewalahan. Beruntung aku dan karyawan lain saling bahu membahu. Aku sedikit merasa asing bekerja disini setelah Sakura memutuskan keluar. Nenek Chiyo , pemilik toko buku ini selalu berusaha mengajakku berbicara. Kami sering bercerita tentang banyak hal. Beliau bilang, beliau sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Beliau hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Anaknya mungkin seumuran ayahku. Beliau juga memiliki seorang cucu laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya. Cucunya berumur 23 tahun dan sekarang sedang bekerja di Tokyo Hospital. Beliau memiliki seorang lagi cucu perempuan. Yang aku tahu dari cerita beliau, beliau tak begitu dekat dengan cucu perempuannya ini.

Aku selesai bekerja pukul 9 malam. Sebelum pulang, aku menyempatkan diri mampir ke minimarket. Aku berencana membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menemaniku belajar. Saat menunggu antrian di kasir, aku mengecek ponselku. Kulihat ada 9 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan dari nomor yang tidak aku kenal. Semua pesan isinya sama.

'DATANG KE NIGHT CLUB SEBELUM JAM 12 MALAM ! KAU AKAN MELIHAT KEJUTAN YANG MENYENANGKAN'

Tanganku bergetar membaca pesan itu. Perasaan tak enak membuat rongga dadaku sesak.

Selesai membayar, aku segera berlari keluar minimarket. Aku berlari menunju halte. Pergi !tidak! Pergi! tidak! Pergi! tidak! Arrrggg….. aku bingung. Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Ada nomor tak aku kenal menelponku. Kuangkat segera panggilan telepon itu.

"Hallo?" suaraku bergetar menjawab telepon itu.

"Akhirnya aku mendengar suaramu juga gadis kecil. Menyenangkan sekali"

"APA MAUMU HAH! " aku berteriak marah. Beruntung halte bus sudah sepi karena malam.

"Kau mencari kakakmu? Konan Yamanaka bersamaku sayang. Dia sedang bersenang-senang denganku. Kakakmu memang hebat memuaskanku. Kau mau mendengar suara mendesahnya? "

"SHUT UP! TUTUP MULUT KOTORMU ITU! "aku marah mendengar ucapannya.

"eungggh… eungghh… Inoooo… jangaaan kesini….. uuughhh…. nee-chan mohoon.. aku tak mau kau mengalami ini"

"Damn! Kakakmu begitu nikmat ! Aku menunggu kedatanganmu gadis kecil! Pain! Cari nama itu disana. Kau akan tercengang mendengar fakta sebenarnya"

'Klik"

Telepon itu terputus. Aku menerawang langit malam Tokyo. Masalah satu berakhir masalah lain datang. Aku mengacak rambut blondeku asal. Arrrgg! Sial!. Seberapa bencikah Tuhan padaku? Apa mungkin aku melakukan banyak dosa di kehidupan lalu?

.

.

.

Kuberanikan diri mencari klub malam itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung ke tempat laknat. Bau alcohol dimana-mana. Berpasang-pasang manusia melakukan hal kotor dan menjijikan. Mereka tak tau malu! Kucoba mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan kakakku. Orang-orang menatapku aneh. Celana Jean panjang, sepatu kets serta jaket tebal dengan tudung yang menyembunyikan rambutku. Tiba-tiba orang berbadan besar menarik kerah bajuku. Ia mengangkat tubuhku tinggi-tinggi. Napasku terasa sesak karenanya.

"Anak SMA berani-beraninya datang kesini. Kulaporkan orangtuamu mati kau!"

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan ! Pain! Pain! aku mencari orang itu" aku meronta sambil menendang-nendang udara kosong.

Bodyguard itu segera menurunkanku dan menyeretku ke sebuah ruangan.

"Bos, anak ingusan ini datang" Bodyguard itu menjatuhkan tubuhku tepat di hadapan seorang pria. Lalu kutatap sekelilingku bingung.

"Baguslah, ayo kemari anak manis!" pria yang kurasa bernama Pain itu melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku terkejut melihat seseorang duduk terikat dengan baju sangat terbuka di belakang pria itu.

"Lepaskan Nee-chan-ku, Bajingan!"

"Sabarlah anak manis. Duduklah dulu!"

"Nee-chan ada apa dengan ini semua! Nee-chan tak pernah bercerita padaku. KATAKAN! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" aku berteriak sambil menahan rasa panas di mataku.

Kakakku hanya menangis diam.

"Kakak jalangmu ini berhutang banyak padaku. Sudah banyak uang yang aku korbankan untuknya. Tapi apa hah? Dia bahkan tak menerima cintaku dan memilih bersama laki-laki lain. Benar-benar Jalang!"

"DIAM YAHIKO! JANGAN LIBATKAN ADIKKU! AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR HUTANGKU!"

"Membayar? Membayar dengan apa jalang? bahkan tubuhmu saja tak cukup untuk melunasi hutangmu! oh… aku lupa… ada adikmu, hutangmu kuanggap tinggal setengah jika kau menyerahkan adikmu"

Aku membelalakan mata mendengar perkataan pria itu.

"Bagaimana adik manis? Ayo kita habiskan malam ini di kamarku"

"BAJINGAN TAK TAU DIRI!" aku memakinya.

'PLAK'

Pria itu menamparku.

"Anak kecil sekarang memang tak tau sopan santun. Kuroyuki! tangkap anak nakal itu dan masukan ke ruang atas!"

"LARI INO! NEE-CHAN BILANG LARI !" kakakku berteriak keras padaku.

.

.

.

Aku berlari kencang melewati jalanan sepi di tengah malam. Aku berlari sambil menghapus air mata. Mataku panas dan perih. Air mata membuat penglihatanku mulai kabur. Bodyguard milik Pain terus mengejarku. Aku mulai capek dan akhirnya jatuh tepat di hadapan seseorang.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" aku mendongak menatap laki-laki di depanku. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Jalanan yang gelap dan mataku yang buram karena air mata adalah faktor utamanya.

"Tolong aku…. mereka mengejarku… aku takut… .mereka akan menganiyayaku… aku mohon" aku memeluk laki-laki di depanku dengan ketakutan.

"Hei tenanglah. Aku akan menghadapi mereka. Aku akan menolongmu"

Bodyguard itu mendekati kami berdua. Aku semakin ketakutan. Aku memeluk lengan pemuda di depanku dengan erat.

"Hei bocah, serahkan anak itu pada kami" ucap salah satu bodyguard.

"Apa kalian tak malu. Sudah tua masih saja mengganggu anak muda seperti kami."

"Kau cari mati bocah!"

Buagh.. buagh… lelaki seumuranku itu menghadapi dua bodyguard bertubuh besar. Lelaki itu berkali-kali menangkis serangan pria-pria besar itu. Aku tak kuat melihat pertarungan itu. Sangat mengerikan. Seperti melihat adegan film kungfu China. Mereka saling pukul dan ajaib! pemuda itu berhasil membuat babak belur kedua pria itu. Mereka lari terbirit-birit.

"Senpai… kau baik-baik saja?" aku panik sambil mendekatinya.

"Aku biasa seperti ini. Tak usah cemas. Cemaskan dirimu sendiri! Lain kali anak SMA sepertimu jangan keluar hingga tengah malam. Orang tuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" lelaki itu menasehatiku.

"Kau juga anak SMA-kan? Seharusnya kau tak keluar malam juga. Orang tuamu juga pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" aku menyindirnya.

"Kau perempuan, aku laki-laki. Lagi pula aku ada urusan dengan band-ku. Jika aku tak disini, mungkin hari ini kau berakhir ditangkap dua pria jahat tadi" ia mengacak rambutku.

Entah mengapa hatiku menghangat mendengar perkataannya. Lelaki itu akhirnya mengantarku sampai ke halte. Ia cemas jika dua lelaki jahat tadi masih mengejarku.

"Itu gitar?" aku menunjuk alat musik di punggung pemuda itu.

"Ya ,aku seorang gitaris. Aku akan menjadi gitaris terkenal suatu hari nanti. Kau pasti akan menjadi salah satu fans yang menjeritkan namaku" ia tertawa.

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Ahh… lihatlah.. bibirmu berdarah.."

Lampu halte yang terang membuatku dapat melihat wajahnya. Damn it! Dia tampan sekali. Aku mengambil sapu tangan rajutanku dari saku jaket. Aku mengusap bibirnya yang terluka.

"Sapu tangan itu untukmu senpai. Aku akan menjadi fans pertama senpai. Senpai harus menyimpan hadiah pertama dari fansmu. Jika senpai sudah terkenal, aku akan berdiri bersama fans-fansmu di acara jumpa pers. Aku ingin senpai menandatangi sapu tangan itu, lalu memberikannya kembali padaku. Dengan begitu aku akan terus mengenang kebaikan idolaku"

"Aku senang sekali punya fans pertama, hahah.. haha"

"Jangan tertawa, aku jadi malu" aku memegang pipiku yang memanas.

"Daisy" lelaki itu membaca rajutan sapu tangan hadiahku.

"Itu namaku saat kecil"

Bus tengah malam yang aku tunggu akhirnya datang. Aku melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan padanya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya. OMG! aku lupa menanyakan nama laki-laki itu dan dimana ia sekolah. Bagaimana cara aku bisa menjadi fansnya jika namanya saja aku tak tau. Apalagi saat ini aku samar-samar mengingat wajahnya. Dunia hiburan juga luas sekali. Banyak artis dan band baru menjamur di dunia entertaiment. Dimana aku bisa mencarinya? Arrggg! Ino-pig bodoh.

.

.

.

Nona Kurenai memarahiku karena aku pulang tengah malam. Semua penghuni panti berdesas-desus membicarakanku dari belakang. Aku dihukum membersihkan toilet di lantai tiga. Beruntung ini hari libur. Aku senyam-senyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan penolongku tadi malam. Sepertinya aku mengalami apa yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cinta pertamaku. Pipiku memanas mengingatnya. Aku bangun dari lamunanku. Lupakan laki-laki itu! Ada masalah yang lebih penting. Kakakku! ini tentang dia. Kakak sedang dalam masalah. Astaga! kepalaku pening mengingat keadaan kakakku tadi malam.

Aku mengunjungi Yamanaka Florist. Toko ini masih tutup walaupun jam di tanganku menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Aku menerawang melihat sekeliling. Pandanganku tertuju pada bangku yang ada di pinggir toko bunga. Ada seorang wanita tertidur disana. Aku mengamatinya. Perawakannya sangat familiar sekali. Aku mendekatinya. Konan nee-chan! Aku menutup mulutku terkejut. Dia berantakan sekali. Bau alcohol tercium dari tubuhnya. Konan nee-chan menggeliat merasakan keberadaanku di sebelahnya. Ia terbangun.

"INO! kau tak apa-apakan? mana yang terluka? mereka melakukan apa saja padamu?" kakakku panik sambil memelukku erat.

"Nee-chan pelukanmu membuatku sesak. Aku tak apa-apa. Tadi malam ada seseorang yang menolongku. Dia memukul bajingan yang mengejarku itu."

"Syukurlah, aku tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Hiks.. hiks… Maafkan nee-chan. Hiks.. hiks"

"Ayolah hapus airmatamu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa nee-chan tak sayang padaku sampai punya masalah dan tak menceritakannya padaku? apa aku orang asing bagimu?"

"Tidak, kau adikku dan akan tetap menjadi adikku."

Kakakku menceritakan beban hidup yang dihadapinya ini. Lima tahun sudah ia menyimpan masalah peliknya sendiri. Semua berawal dari ayah yang meninggal. Pria berusia 30-an bernama Pain Yahiko itu dulunya teman ayah kami dan berlangganan toko bunga keluarga kami. Semula itu yang kakak tau. Pria itu ternyata tertarik pada kakakku dan mendekatinya. Ia menjadi pria baik hati yang selalu menolong kakak. Biaya pengobatan ibu, hingga toko bunga keluarga kami dikelola dan dibantu pria itu. Semua kebaikannya membuat kakakku tidak enak hati. Kakakku lalu bertemu pria bernama Itachi Uchiha. Mereka saling mencintai dan berencana menikah akhir tahun ini. Pain yang mengetahui berita ini begitu marah. Pain membuat semua kebaikannya dulu adalah hutang yang harus dibayar Konan. Hutangnya tak tanggung-tanggung. Sangat banyak sekali.

"Dia jahat sekali Ino… hiks… aku sudah merasakan itu sejak dulu. Keluarga kita tak punya uang Ino.. nee-chan bingung untuk uang pengobatan ibu. Dengan bodohnya nee-chan menerima bantuan bajingan itu."

"Aku minta maaf… aku tak membantumu nee-chan."

"Tidaak… aku yang ceroboh.. aku merusak hidup keluarga kita. Aku merusak hidupku sendiri… aku kotor Ino… bajingan itu memperkosaku… aku tak tau harus berkata apa pada kekasihku"

"Dia pasti akan menerimamu nee-chan. Kau wanita yang hebat."

"Tolong kau jangan katakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kaa-san, Ino. Aku tak ingin penyakit beliau kembali kambuh. Itu akan membuat beban kita semakin banyak"

"Aku tau itu Nee-chan. Aku pegang janjiku"

.

.

Aku membobol celengan kaleng di bawah tempat tidur. Aku tak pernah menggunakan uang kiriman kakakku. Aku menabung uang pemberiannya dan uangku kerja sambilan. Aku berniat memberikan sedikit uangku ini untuk kakak yang sangat aku sayangi.

"Rumah toko kita disita Inoo…. aku bingung apa yang bisa kita lakukan. Nee-chan dan Kaa-san tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi"

"Apa? bagaimana bisa? Astaga !"

"Rumah kita dihargai 700 juta. Jadi hutang kita tinggal 150 juta Ino.. aku pusing sekali"

"Nee-chan dan Kaa-san tinggal saja di rumah milik ayah di Tokyo barat dekat pantai. Aku rasa disana nyaman dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Apalagi rumah itu besar sekali dan mewah"

"Ayo kita bertiga tinggal disana."

"Tidak! Aku tau mau membuat Kaa-san kambuh lagi dengan keberadaanku. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah lagi"

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kaa-san. Kau, aku dan kaa-san akan jadi keluarga lagi. Keluarga yang bahagia"

"Tidak! Tidak semudah itu. Emm… menurutku nee-chan gunakan saja uang kuliahku untuk membayar hutang itu. Aku yakin nee-chan sampai saat ini tak berani menggunakan uang itu."

"Apa kau gila Ino! Ayah memberikan uang itu untuk masa depanmu. Apa kau mau merusak masa depanmu? Apa kau bodoh hah?"

"Ayolah! Come on! Aku sekolah di sekolah terbaik se-Jepang. Aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah dengan mudah. Apa nee-chan lupa sekarang ini aku sekolah dengan beasiswa?"

Sebenarnya aku sedikit bersalah dengan perkataanku barusan. Beasiswa kuliah? yang benar saja? Siswa yang bodoh ini mau mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di universitas bergengsi? Perutku serasa mual mendengarnya. Untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di SMA-ku saja aku berusaha mati-matian. Setiap malam aku belajar. Tapi tetap saja nilai ilmu alamku memperihatinkan. Mungkin jika aku tak pandai di mata pelajaran sastra, sosial dan seni aku tak akan dapat bersekolah disana. Tapi tak apalah. Aku yakin tuhan akan mendengar doaku. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk keluargaku. Tak apa aku susah payah asal keluargaku bahagia.

Aku bahagia mendengar kabar kakakku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kakak dan ibu sudah pindah ke rumah ayah dulu. Uang kuliahku digunakan untuk melunasi sisa hutang. Uang tabunganku aku berikan untuk keperluan mereka selama kakak belum mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Aku tetap tinggal di panti asuhan. Aku memutuskan akan keluar dari panti asuhan yang telah merawatku ini jika aku sudah lulus SMA. Aku akan belajar mandiri sejak sekarang dan akan menabung untuk persiapanku mendatang.

Bersambung…..

WOHOHO… Akhirnya part satunya selesai…

Hallo? aku author baru disini!

Maaf jika ceritanya gaje dan penuh drama (Bisa dilihat genrenya memang drama :P ). Author cuma ingin menyalurkan pikiran lewat menulis. Otak author sudah penuh setelah melewati UN SMA author lulus dengan nilai lumayan (?) #Jangan tanya berapa nilai bahasa Indonesia author (T.T).

Aku sudah menjadi silent reader selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Itu adalah sebuah rekor! Aku sebut silent reader adalah kejahatan. Aku sebuah akui itu salah! (T.T). Bagi kalian para silent reader dan teman-teman yang lain, silahkan baca cerita ini. Cerita ini untuk hiburan semata. Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca.

Tentang fanfic ini entah kenapa aku suka karakter Ino yang menurutku cantik di anime Naruto. Cerita ini bisa disebut prekuel karena nantinya author akan benar-benar membuat kisah cinta Ino bersama seseorang. Cerita ini cuma dua chapter. Banyak orang bilang sih Twoshoot.

Yang berminat silahkan **REVIEW**!

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka. Aku adalah gadis biasa yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Tokyo. Banyak orang bilang wajahku mirip Barbie. Rambut blonde dengan mata biru aquamarine yang bersinar. Wajah cantikku sering disamakan dengan artis terkenal bernama Tsunade Senju. Aku memiliki tubuh berisi dengan tinggi 162 cm. Hobi makan membuat teman-temanku sering memanggilku "pig". Sekarang aku berusia 18 tahun. Aku berada di tahun terakhir masa SMA. Masa yang menurutku adalah masa dimana aku menghuni neraka. Masa yang ingin cepat aku lalui. Kalian pasti bertanya 'kenapa?'. Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan kisahku dari awal.

.

.

.

**Hang**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, Hanya Menggunakan Ino Pov. etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Little bit Ino-Sai

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**No Copy Paste**

**Enjoy Reading**

.

.

.

_Part 2 End_

Tokyo Senior High School….

Aku memutuskan keluar dari klub seni. Aku begitu muak dengan ketua baru yang dijabat Shimura Sai. Aku tak memperdulikan jabatanku sebagai sekertaris yang disegani dan dikagumi semua anggota. Sai Shimura—laki-laki itu dengan seenaknya sendiri bertindak asal dan memarahi junior-junior yang belum begitu mahir. Klub seni menjadi klub yang begitu menjengkelkan. Anggotanya berkurang satu persatu. Kegiatannya-pun menjadi monoton dan membosankan.

"Kau keluar dari klub seni, pig?" Sakura bertanya padaku saat jam istirahat di kantin sekolah.

"Ya, aku lebih tertarik klub sastra. Disana aku bisa mengembangkan imajinasi liarku."

"Yak… imajinasimu pasti penuh dengan hal kotor."

"Kau menghinaku, Jidat. Jangan mentang-mentang kau ketua klub sains sehingga dengan mudahnya mengejekku."

"Kau tak ada masalahkan dengan manusia vampire itu? Jangan sekali-kali membuat masalah dengannya. Orang tuanya adalah orang paling berpengaruh di kota ini. Si Sai juga pasti punya banyak pengaruh di sekolah ini. Semua murid termasuk guru-guru tunduk padanya."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tak mau masuk kandang singa. Lagipula dia tak mengenalku."

.

.

Hari menjelang sore. Awal musim dingin membuat siswa-siswa pulang lebih awal dan memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah. Aku merapatkan mantelku. Dingin sekali. Hidungku terus terasa ingin bersin—Mungkin aku terkena gejala flue.

Aku baru saja mengikuti kegiatan di klub sastra. Menyenangkan sekali bisa berinteraksi dan berbagi ilmu bersama mereka. Aku jadi termotivasi untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Beban di otakku serasa hilang jika sudah berhadapan dengan tulisan yang menjadi imajinasiku.

Di ujung koridor aku melihat siluet seorang murid laki-laki. Dia berdiam diri disana.

"Kau Yamanaka Ino! aku mau berbicara denganmu!" dia menarikku tanganku secara paksa.

Aku terkejut melihat siapa yang mengajakku berbicara. Shimura Sai?

"Anggota klubku bersedih karena kau mengundurkan diri. Apa kau tak punya rasa tanggung jawab hah? Dasar gadis bebal." Ia berbicara sambil menatapku jijik.

"Aku merasa lebih cocok menjadi anggota klub sastra" aku berbicara seperlunya. Aku berusaha mengendalikan emosi. Tanganku mengepal erat.

"Baiklah,aku paham maksudmu. Tapi aku penasaran alasan orang penting sepertimu keluar dari klub seniku."

"Aku sudah menyebutkan alasannya tadi."

"Aku yakin itu bukan alasannya. Aku akan mengikutimu sampai aku tau apa alasan kau keluar."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku rasa kau tak akan kuat mengikutiku. Orang sepertimu seharusnya melakukan hal yang lebih berguna." aku berkata sedikit kasar padanya.

"Oh…. kau berani padaku? apa kau tak takut padaku. Aku bisa saja membuat hidupmu menderita"

"Hidupku selalu menderita. Jadi aku tak kaget."

"Menarik sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih menderita."

"Terserah!" aku berlari menghindar dari orang idiot di hadapanku ini.

.

.

.

Ini gila!Benar-benar gila. Si senyum palsu itu benar-benar mengikutiku. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Aku kira perkataannya tempo hari hanya bercanda. Perutku mual melihatnya. Tolong siapa saja! jauhkan dia dariku!

"Hai Yamanaka-san, aku rasa hari ini kita bisa berjalan-jalan, kita bisa ke rumahmu. Menghabiskan waktu disana. Aku harap orang tuamu tak ada di rumah." Sai tersenyum menyeringai.

"Oh benarkah? ayo kita ke rumahku. Orang tuaku juga tak ada dan tak pernah ada di rumah" aku berkata dengan nada menyindir. Aku ingin sekali memukulnya.

Kami berdiri di halte bus. Bus akhirnya datang. Kami berdua masuk kedalam bus. Iapun duduk bersebelahan denganku. Ingin sekali aku memukul kepalanya dengan tas punggungku. Tiba-tiba ada seorang nenek masuk ke dalam bus. Tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa.

"Hei idiot, berikan tempat dudukmu pada nenek itu!"

"Untuk apa? salahnya sendiri sudah tua, masuknya ke bus yang sudah penuh."

"Kau punya hati nurani tidak sih?"

"Aku ini orang penting. Tidak ada orang yang boleh memerintahku!"

Aku benar-benar marah pada sikapnya yang sok berwenang. Aku berdiri dan meyuruh nenek tadi duduk di bangkuku. Nenek tadi berulang kali berterima kasih padaku. Aku terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Si Sai itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku berharap bus ini cepat mengantarkanku ke tempat tujuan. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan panti asuhan. Akupun turun dari bus diikuti Si bodoh di belakangku.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Sai berkata dengan nada bingung.

Aku menunjuk bangunan panti asuhan di depanku.

"Kau anak pemilik panti asuhan ini?" tanyanya polos.

'PLETAK'

Aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? panti asuhan ini milik negara bukan milik pribadi. Jelaslah aku anak yatim yang tinggal disini"

"Pantas saja… wajahmu sudah mencerminkan wajah orang payah dan miskin."

Grrrrrrrr!

Saat akan masuk ke kamarku, banyak anak-anak bertanya siapa lelaki yang aku bawa. Aku yang tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan mereka, menyuruh Sai duduk menunggu di aula depan bangunan gedung. Aku akhirnya masuk kamar dan berganti pakaian. Aku segera turun ke aula depan. Kulihat ia sedang duduk ditemani beberapa anak kecil berusia 5 sampai 8 tahun. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihatnya. Orang idiot itu bisa juga sok dekat dengan anak-anak.

"Ino-chan, pacarmu ini baik sekali padaku. Dia memberiku permen" ujar salah seorang anak kecil sambil mengangkat permennya.

"Michan! Sudah kakak bilang jangan menerima barang dari orang tidak dikenal" aku berkacak pinggang.

"Hei sudahlah, paling cuma permen. Aku bisa membelikan yang lebih banyak untukmu." Sai berkata dengan nada mengejek.

.

.

.

Aku mengajaknya berkeliling panti asuhan. Aku bermaksud membuatnya muak dengan menunjukan sisi lain panti asuhan ini. Tak kusangka ia malah begitu antusias. Dia seperti senang sekali melihat anak-anak. Anak-anakpun menyukainya. Aku semakin sebal melihatnya. Aku yang capek hati dan pikiran akhirnya mengajak duduk di tepi lapangan basket.

"Kau menyukai anak-anak?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa butuh alasan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran."

"Aku dulu memiliki adik. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia meninggal karena sakit. Jika melihat anak-anak aku seperti melihat adikku kembali."

"Maaf… kau pasti sedih jika mengingatnya"

Tak aku sangka Si idiot ini punya sisi lain. Setidaknya dia tak memiliki sikap kasar pada anak-anak. Tapi jika mengingat sikap kasarnya pada nenek di bus tadi membuatku kembali membencinya.

.

.

Malam ini dia ikut makan malam bersamaku dan penghuni panti asuhan lainnya. Ia duduk di sebelahku. Menyebalkan! Kenapa juga ia tak pulang-pulang? aku begitu jengah. Apalagi penghuni panti sangat menyukai kehadirannya. Nona Kurenai saja tertipu oleh penampilan luarnya. Nona Kurenai berteriak histeris saat mengetahui Sai adalah anak dari Shimura Rei. Lagi-lagi aku mengetahui fakta bahwa ayah Sai adalah donator panti asuhan ini—nona Kurenai yang memberi tahuku. Ternyata selama ini secara tak langsung aku makan dan hidup dengan uang milik keluarga Sai. Iuhhh… menjijikan! aku harus cepat keluar dari panti asuhan ini.

"Apa tak ada makanan lain disini?" Sai menatap malas makanan di depannya.

"Makan Sukiyaki-mu! Banyak orang tidak bisa makan di luar sana. Bersyukurlah sedikit"

"Aku biasa mendapatkan makanan yang lebih enak dari ini"

"Seharusnya kau tak ikut makan malam disini. Ini panti asuhan bukan restoran"

"Aduh… manisnya pasangan muda ini. Oh ya Sai,apa Ino pacarmu?" nona Kurenai berbicara tepat di hadapan kami.

'Uhuk..uhuk' aku tersedak makanan mendengarnya.

"Bukan, dia hanya temanku" ujar Sai dengan santai.

'Syukurlah.. Tapi apa? Teman? aku tak sudi berteman dengannya.' batinku jengkel.

"Jadi tujuanmu kesini untuk apa?" Nona Kurenai sepertinya terkena virus penasaran akut.

"Aku hanya berkeliling kota. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa panti asuhan terbesar di kota ini. Apalagi ada temanku yang tinggal disini. Aku juga harus melihat perkembangan tempat-tempat yang dibiayai ayahku" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

'pembohong yang licik'

Makan malam selesai. Kami para penghuni panti asuhan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Si bodoh itu masih saja mengikutiku. Aku masuk kamarku. Dan..Arggg! Dengan lancangnya dia menerobos masuk kamarku.

"Kecil sekali kamarmu? Kau sendirian disini? Mana teman sekamarmu?"

"Aku disini sendiri, Sakura sudah pindah dari sini." jawabku ketus.

"Wah… Tokyo terlihat jelas dari sini" dia berdiri di depan jendela.

"Kampungan sekali kau, cepat keluar dari kamarku dan pulanglah. Aku mau fokus belajar malam ini!"

"Sabarlah, aku sudah menelpon supirku. Dia akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya….

Tak kusangka aku mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran ekonomi. Aku tertawa sendiri melihat nilai seratus terpampang jelas di kertas ulanganku. Ternyata aku tak bodoh-bodoh amat. Tapi aku kembali murung melihat kertas ulangan kimiaku, empat puluh. Aku melirik kertas milik Sakura. Kimia seratus dan Ekonomi Sembilan puluh. Aku menghela napas. Cita-citaku kuliah di universitas Tokyo sepertinya harus aku kubur dalam-dalam.

Hari ini aku memutuskan pulang lebih awal. Ini hari Jumat. Aku akan menghabiskan malam ini untuk bekerja. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di tempatku bekerja. Aku memakai celemek dan mulai menata buku. Aku mendekati rak buku anak-anak. Aku membuka salah satu majalah anak-anak, Kids. Aku sudah mendapat ijin nenek Chiyo tentunya. Kubuka halaman 36. Ceritaku! Ceritaku di muat lagi…. Aku berlonjak gembira. Aku berteriak saking senangnya. Semua pengunjung menatapku aneh. Aku minta maaf pada mereka semua atas kelakuan bodohku.

Setelah masuk klub sastra, aku semakin hobi menulis. Beban pikiranku berkurang saat aku menulis. Akhir-akhir ini aku rajin mengirim cerita fantasi ke berbagai majalah anak. Beberapa diantaranya dimuat dalam majalah dan aku mendapat bayaran yang cukup untuk pekerjaanku ini. Sakura sering mengejekku karena aku lebih suka menulis cerita anak dari pada cerita romance yang dianggapnya keren. Tapi tak apa, aku masih dalam proses belajar. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menulis cerita romance seperti Sakura katakan. Aku tertawa sendiri membayangkannya. Saat aku mendongakan kepala, aku berteriak lagi.

"Kyaaaaahh!… apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bekerja dan tak kusangka kau bekerja disini hanya untuk membaca majalah anak-anak"

"Pergi dari sini, Sai! Aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku"

Aku membenci Sai. Dia benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Dia selalu mengikutiku di luar jam sekolah. Dia menungguku kerja sambilan di toko buku. Nenek Chiyo akrab dengannya dan aku semakin muak dengannya. Saat pagi hari aku bekerja mengantar koran dan susu. Lagi-lagi dia mengikutiku. Dia juga sering menginjungi panti asuhan tempatku tinggal. Jika dilihat Sai bukan orang yang jelek. Sejujurnya dia tampan. Aku jijik mengatakannya. Perawakannya hampir mirip Sasuke. Rambutnya berwarna hitam klimis dengan kulit yang sangat putih. Matanya hitam seperti milik Sasuke. Tapi kelakuan busuknya membuatku membencinya.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang berada. Merayakan festival tahun baru dan sialnya aku terjebak bersama lelaki sialan bernama Sai. Temanku yang lain merayakan tahun baru dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Batapa sialnya aku yang tak pernah punya pacar. Menunggu pesta kembang api dengan orang yang paling aku benci.

"Apa yang kau makan?"

"Takoyaki"

"Makanan apa itu?"

"Astaga. Kau ini hidup di jaman apa? Kau tak pernah makan makanan seperti ini?"

"Belum, ayahku selalu melarangku jajan sembarang sejak kecil"

Entah mengapa aku merasa kasihan pada laki-laki di sebelahku ini. Dia seperti tak pernah mengalami hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan banyak orang. Tiba-tiba saja aku menawarinya takoyaki dan menyuapinya. Aku menepuk jidatku. Apa yang kau lakukan Ino-pig!

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kembang api bersama banyak orang"

"Emang apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Apa selama ini kau tinggal di hutan rimba? Ha..haha..ha.." aku tertawa mendengar penuturan polosnya.

"Kau menghinaku. Aku biasanya membuat kembang api sendiri di resort mewah milik keluargaku"

"Woow… orang kaya.."

Tiba-tiba orang berteriak takjub. Duarr! duarr! Duarrr! Aku mendongakkan kepala ke langit. Kembang apinya mulai menyala dengan indah. Aku takjub melihatnya. Aku lalu mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dadaku dan berdoa.

'Semoga tahun ini menjadi lebih baik dari tahun lalu dan keluargaku hidup bahagia'

Acara festival dan perayaan tahun baru selesai. Aku sudah mencoba beraneka ragam permainan di festival itu. Tapi sialnya aku tak pernah mendapat hadiah di setiap permainanku. Berbeda dengan Sai yang selalu berhasil menang dan mendapatkan hadiah. Mungkin ini memang belum rejeki-ku. Aku memutuskan pulang. Si idiot itu mengikutiku di belakang.

"Ino.. Kau cantik dengan yukatamu malam ini"

"Jangan merayuku, Idiot. Itu tak mempan"

"Emmm… ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Kau selalu mengikutiku setiap hari. Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah punya pacar?"

"Tentu tidak"

"Baguslah kau paham. Dan kenapa kau menanyakan ini? Jangan katakan kau menyukaiku dan berharap aku mau menjadi pacarmu"

"Jangan bermimpi! Aku tak sudi punya pacar sepertimu. Aku juga menjamin tak ada laki-laki yang mau berpacaran denganmu."

"Jadi kau mengutukku?"

"Bukannya dulu aku janji akan membuatmu menderita? Itu kutukan dariku. Aku menjamin tak ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu"

"Aku yakin suatu hari.. ya walaupun masih lama, pasti ada seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Dan laki-laki itu akan membuatmu malu dan ketakutan. Itu kutukkan balik dariku!"

"Cih.. lihatlah kujamin tak hanya laki-laki yang menjauhimu. Semua orang akan membenci dan mengutukmu"

Malam itu kadar kebencianku pada Sai semakin bertambah.

.

.

.

Semenjak malam tahun baru itu aku jarang bertemu Sai. Walaupun kadang-kadang dia masih mengunjungiku di toko buku. Aku mulai bersikap biasa padanya. Aku mulai memaafkannya. Terlalu membenci seseorang memang tidak baik. Aku juga mulai menerimanya menjadi teman. Ya… walaupun masih ada rasa benci semenjak perkataannya tempo hari.

Ada sedikit rasa kasihan padanya. Walaupun ayahku sudah meninggal dan ibu kandungku entah kemana. Aku mendapat kasih sayang dari keluargaku, tapi lain lagi dengannya. Orangtua Sai bercerai. Ayahnya memang terlihat peduli dan selalu membagi hartanya kepada banyak orang. Sai bilang ayahnya hanya ingin dianggap berkuasa dan hebat oleh orang lain. Padahal yang sebenarnya Ayah Sai adalah orang yang egois dan kaku. Dia tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang. Apalagi saat adiknya sakit lalu meninggal, ayahnya tak memperhatikan mereka dan tak datang melayat. Sedangkan Ibunya berada di Prancis dan mereka hilang kontak selama 10 tahun.

.

.

.

Aku melihat brosur yang tertempel di papan pengumuman sekolah. Aku membaca dengan seksama tulisan itu. Aku sedikit terseyum membaca tulisan itu. 'LOMBA MENDESAIN FAREWELL PARTY'. Aku tertarik sekali untuk mengikutinya. Hadiah yang diberikan tak tanggung-tanggung. Lima juta ditambah biaya gratis pendidikan hingga lulus SMA. Aku pernah mencoba mengikutiku lomba itu tahun lalu tapi aku kalah. Tak salahnya mengikuti lomba itu lagi.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berdiri di depan gedung Star Hall di daerah Shinjuku. Aku sebut ini kegilaan yang menggila. Aku berdiri diantara ratusan manusia. Kami semua mengikuti jumpa pers peluncuran film baru 'Nothing'. Sebenarnya aku tak tau tentang apa film ini dan masa bodoh dengan jumpa pers ini. Aku memiliki tujuan tersendiri untuk hadir disini. Aku ingin melihat secara langsung seperti apa Tsunade Senju itu. Apalagi acara ini diselenggarakan secara gratis tanpa pungutan.

Aku berada di barisan kedua dari depan. Aku datang lebih awal sehingga bisa mendapatkan posisi yang kurasa nyaman. Para pemain film Nothing berkumpul berbaris di meja depan. Mereka semua mempromosikan film itu. Yang membuat film ini menjadi fenomenal adalah adu akting yang dilakukan duo ibu-anak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade Senju dan putri 14 tahunnya, Shion. Aku masih ingat pesan ayahku untuk tidak berurusan dengan ibu kandungku. Aku ingat pesan itu dan aku akan mematuhi nasehat ayahku. Dengan hadirnya aku di acara ini bukan berarti aku berkhianat pada omongan ayahku. Aku cuma ingin melihat seperti apa ibuku secara dekat. Lagipula aku tak akan menyapa dan menghampirinya.

Berita infotaiment dan tabloid sering mengungkapkan kehidupan Tsunade Senju. Aku sudah membaca semua hal tentangnya. Dia debut diusia 22 tahun. Tepat satu tahun setelah melahirkan dan meninggalkanku. Dia begitu populer dan terkenal. Tubuh seksi dan bakat akting membuatnya begitu fenomenal. Dia dinikahi seorang produser terkenal bernama Jiraiya di usia 25 tahun. Mereka dikarunia dua anak bernama Shion dan Koha Senju. Walaupun sudah menikah dan berkeluarga, karier Tsunade tak pernah surut. Malah semakin menanjak. Namun hal yang membuatku sedih adalah Tsunade menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia pernah menikah sebelumnya dan memiliki putri seperti aku.

Aku duduk di tepi sungai. Aku berdiam diri memandang langit. Si idiot Sai ternyata mengikuti jumpa pers itu juga. Dia bertemu denganku. Dia bilang ada artis favoritnya disana. Alasan yang menjijikan untuk mengikutiku.

"Ini! Tadi fotomu terjatuh" dia memberikan sebuah foto padaku.

Aku membalakkan mataku. Itu foto yang diberikan ayahku saat umur 10 tahun. Foto Tsunade yang menggedongku saat baru dilahirkan. Aku langsung merebut foto itu darinya.

"Dia seperti artis Tsunade Senju. Apa bayi itu kau?"

"Kalau aku bilang itu Tsunade Senju dan bayi itu aku, apa kau percaya?"

"Ya aku percaya" dia tersenyum palsu.

"Cihh…." aku benci mendengar jawabannya.

"Kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan"

"Banyak orang bilang begitu. Wajahku memang mirip dengannya." aku berujar percaya diri.

"Bukan, bukan wajahmu. Tapi dadamu. Dadamu pasti sama besar dengan dadanya."

"Yak! Kurang ajar kau idiot!"

.

.

Ujian Kenaikan kelas semakin dekat. Aku semakin giat belajar akhir-akhir ini. Aku harus mempersiapan ujian ini dengan matang. Apalagi setelah ujian selesai akan diadakan farewell party untuk anak kelas tiga. Bukan! aku tak berantusias untuk mengikutinya. Aku bukan adik kelas gila yang akan rela mengikuti pesta itu hanya untuk mengungkapkan cinta terpendam pada kakak kelas. Aku juga bukan orang penting yang dikenal kakak kelas. Pesta itu untuk anak kelas tiga tentunya. Aku tak akan ikut-ikutan. Lebih menyenangkan mengikuti festival musim semi saat libur semesteran. Lupakan semua itu! Aku hanya berharap akan memenangkan lomba mendesain farewell party. Dengan bakat menggambar dan imajinasiku aku optimis bisa memenangkan lomba ini. Apalagi aku membuat konsep sederhana yang cukup berbeda dengan yang lain.

.

.

Menjelang ujian aku selalu menginap di apartemen milik Sasuke. Jangan berpikiran negative. Sakura tinggal dengan Sasuke. Aku belajar kelompok bersama Sakura dan beberapa teman perempuan kami. Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya. Dia tak pernah belajar—itu faktanya. Sasuke lebih memilih berkumpul bersama teman satu band-nya dari pada belajar. Itulah dunia. Sasuke yang tak pernah belajar selalu mendapat peringkat satu. Sedangkan Sakura yang mati-matian belajar mendapat peringkat dua. Bagaimana dengan aku? itu sangat memalukan. Jangan dibicarakan. Aku mengenaskan.

Jadilah aku bebas di aparteman Sasuke. Apartemennya sangat mewah. Pantas saja Sakura betah disini. Barang-barang disini bermerk semua. Fuihh…aku jadi berkhayal suatu hari nanti punya pacar kaya raya. Aku pasti akan ikut kaya raya juga. Fu..fu..fu… aku tertawa sendiri membayangkannya.

.

.

Farewell party diadakan pertengahan bulan Februari. Mungkin bertepatan dengan kelulusan anak kelas tiga. Pihak panitia atau kita sebut saja OSIS menghubungiku jauh-jauh hari sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas. Mereka memintaku bertanggung jawab secara langsung untuk menyelenggarakan farewell party. Itu artinya ideku untuk lomba diterima. Aku memenangkan lomba! ini benar-benar di luar nalarku. Aku seperti orang gila. Aku tertawa sendiri di sela-sela jam pelajaran. Aku tak berhenti tersenyum.

Aku membuat konsep yang sebenarnya cukup sederhana. Temanya umum seperti tema-tema lainnya. Namun berbeda dengan sentuhanku. Ruangannya bernuansa merah muda bercampur warna putih karena bulan Februari bertepatan dengan Valentine. Kumpulan foto anak kelas tiga dibuat bingkai dan ditempel sepanjang ruang pesta. Ruang pesta mengggunakan aula sekolah yang luas. Air mancur dibuat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Air mancur nantinya akan diberi lampu-lampu yang indah dan anak kelas tiga diperbolehkan melempar koin ke dalamnya. Aku terinpirasi oleh tempat-tempat di Eropa sana. Dengan melempar koin di harap anak kelas tiga dapat berdoa dan keinginannya terkabul. Air mancur itu akan dibuat anak-anak klub sains.

Yang paling istimewa adalah latar belakang panggung yang akan dibuat anak-anak klub seni. Aku sudah membuat sketsa gambarnya. Gambar ini yang kata panitia membuat kepala sekolah memilihku untuk menangani acara ini. Gambar karikatur dengan beragam aktivitas anak SMA pada umumnya. Anak klub paduan suara akan menyumbangkan beberapa lagunya dalam acara ini. Lain lagi dengan klub memasak, mereka akan memberikan ide terbaik untuk makanan dan minuman dalam pesta ini. Semua warga sekolah akan bahu membahu dalam pesta ini. Semua persiapan selesai. Pesta ini akhirnya berjalan dengan sukses. Murid kelas tiga sangat puas dengan pesta ini. Aku merasa sangat bahagia melihat semua orang dapat merasakan kebahagiaan lewat acara ini.

"Tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa memenangkan lomba seperti ini" Sai berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku mempersiapkan ini semua dengan sempurna."

"Kurasa tidak. Tidak ada kata sempurna untukku. Apalagi untukmu."

"Terserahlah, aku malas berdebat dengan orang kolot."

"Mulai sekarang aku tak mau berdebat lagi denganmu. Aku tak akan mendekatimu. Anggap saja kita tak saling kenal. Lupakan yang tanda perpisahan dariku, tunggulah tahun ajaran baru nanti. Sebuah kejutan menarik untuk orang yang berani merendahkan dan memalukanku!"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapapun terhadapmu. Jangan asal menuduh"

"Intropeksi-lah dirimu sampai libur kenaikan kelas selesai. Jika kau tak tahan dengan kejutanku, bersujudlah di hadapanku. Menangis dan mengemislah maaf padaku!"

"Dasar gila, omonganmu semakin ngelantur."

.

.

Ujian kenaikan kelas telah selesai. Libur panjang di depan mata. Tiga minggu ini aku gunakan untuk bekerja sambilan. Jadwal bekerjaku di toko buku berganti Senin sampai Jumat dari siang hingga sore hari. Aku masih tetap menjadi pengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari. Aku tak mau berkhayal muluk-muluk tentang liburan dengan tempat penuh refreshing yang menyenangkan. Selama waktuku tak terbuang tak ada masalah untukku. Sebenarnya Sakura menawariku untuk ikut dengannya ke Kanada. Mengunjungi orang tua Sasuke. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku merasa akan menjadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka berdua. Walaupun aku yakin Sasuke bukan orang jahat yang akan menganggapku sebagai pengganggu. Ia sangat menghargaiku sebagai sahabat Sakura.

Lain lagi dengan Sai. Aku tak melihatnya semenjak Farawell Party. Ternyata ia tak main-main dengan omongannya tempo hari. Aku sedikit bahagia karena ia tak lagi datang menggangguku. Tapi disisi lain aku sedikit kehilangannya. Sedikit! ingat itu! Aku sudah menganggapnya menjadi teman. Aku bingung dengan perkataannya tentangku. Aku tak tau apa penyebab ia berkata kasar padaku. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan Sakura untuk tidak berurusan dengan Sai. Aku tidak mau akhirnya hanya terjadi kesalahpahaman pada kami. Aku memang gadis menyebalkan, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang akan membuat orang-orang di dekatku celaka dan menderita.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Musim semi datang menjelang. Pohon-pohon sakura bermekaran menyambut suka cita murid-murid untuk memulai sekolah kembali. Aku berdiri diantara banyak siswa di lapangan sekolah. Aku mengikuti upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Aku sedikit sedih saat tau aku tak sekelas lagi dengan Sakura. Sakura memilih masuk kelas khusus untuk mempersiapkan diri kuliah di universitas ternama seperti Hardvard, Oxford atau Colombia. Dia berkeinginan menuntut ilmu di negeri orang. Apalagi Sasuke mendukung dan mau menunggunya hingga kembali ke Jepang. Benar-benar romantis.

Aku sendiri bingung akan melanjutkan studi kemana. Tak ada bayang-bayang untuk kuliah. Apalagi uang tabungan kuliah yang disiapkan ayahku sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya aku memilih bekerja saja sehabis SMA. Emm.. atau menikah saja? aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Pacar saja tak punya apalagi calon suami. Ha..haha..ha.

Hariku berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya sedikit sepi karena Sakura tak lagi sekelas denganku. Tapi kami masih tetap bersama. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tak mengambil kelas khusus saja seperti Sakura? Hello? Aku terlalu malas untuk bergabung dengan murid-murid jenius yang sangat berambisius. Ya, itu termasuk Sakura. Apalagi aku tak punya bayangan untuk pergi merantau keluar negeri. Hidup di negeriku saja aku kesusahan apalagi pergi ke negeri orang.

.

.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Sampai sebuah berita membuat diriku seperti terjun dari atap gedung bertingkat seratus. Berita yang dimuat di mading sekolah berhasil membuatku menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekolah. Harga diriku serasa menghilang mendengar berita itu. Aku tak tau siapa yang menyebarkan berita seperti itu. Berita itu memang benar. Tapi berita itu berlebihan dan dibuat-buat selebihnya. Apalagi banyak fotoku ditempel disana. Awalnya aku menganggap peristiwa itu sebagai kerjaan orang iseng. Tapi setiap waktu tulisan di mading itu berubah. Seperti jalan cerita yang runtut. Beritanya memuat segala peristiwa yang dibuat penuh kebohongan tentangku.

Orang yang membuat berita itu seperti mengerti segala hal tentangku. Awalnya berita itu hanya membahas keluargaku yang terlilit hutang dan bangkrut. Tapi aku menjadi geram saat tau dalam berita itu memuat berita bohong bahwa ayahku meninggal bunuh diri dengan meninggalkan hutang yang begitu banyak. Berita berlanjut dengan foto ibuku yang sedang depresi dan alasan ia depresi karena ayahku meninggalkan hutang sebelum dia bunuh diri. Beberapa hari kemudian berita lain beredar. Kakakku, Konan-neechan disebut sebagai pelacur. Disana dikatakan kakakku bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu untuk membayar hutang keluargaku. Konan-neechan dituduh sebagai perayu Itachi Uchiha. Kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang ternyata seorang pengusaha kaya. Dikatakan pula alasan aku tinggal di panti asuhan karena keluargaku yang berantakan dan aku yang malu mengakui mereka sebagai keluarga.

Aku cukup sabar menghadapi berita itu. Sekarang murid-murid mulai menganggapku rendah. Mereka menjauhiku satu persatu. Mereka berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang tak tau malu. Keluargaku yang berantakan membuatku dicap tidak baik. Ayolah! Keluargamu yang berantakan bukan jaminan kau juga orang yang berantakan dan tidak berguna.

Aku bersyukur. Sakura masih bersamaku disaat orang-orang menjauhiku. Aku tak tau kenapa mereka menjauhiku karena alasan sepele tentang latar belakang keluargaku yang dibuat-buat. Mereka terlihat kasihan dan iba padaku— itu terlihat dari sorot mata mereka, tetapi perilaku kasar mereka terhadapku seperti dipaksakan. Mereka seperti terpaksa membenciku. Aku yakin pasti ada dalang dibalik peristiwa ini. Aku harus mencarinya!

Aku selalu berpikir persahabatanku dengan Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sampai mading memuat foto-fotoku bersama Sasuke di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan fotoku saat berkunjung apartemennya. Foto itu diambil saat aku diminta Sasuke secara langsung untuk membantu memilih kado ulang tahun Sakura beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke memintanya karena ia mengaggapku sebagai sahabat baik kekasihnya. Tapi dalam berita itu dikatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis murahan yang berusaha merebut pacar sahabatnya. Berkencan dengan Sasuke secara diam-diam. Aku sangat kaget membaca tulisan itu. Aku tak semurahan itu. Aku tak pernah punya niatan untuk membuat sahabatku sendiri tersakiti. Dan fotoku di apartemen Sasuke, dikatakan aku adalah wanita penggoda yang tak berbeda jauh dari pelacur di luar sana. Sama seperti kakakku.

"Tak kusangka sahabatku selama ini mengkhianatiku dari belakang." ucap Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Itu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau tau sendirikan aku tak menyukai Sasuke."

"PEMBOHONG! KAU MENIPUKU! aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Kenapa kau mau merebutnya dariku! Kau benar-benar jahat."

"TIDAK! aku tak berbohong."

"Bisa jadi alasan Sasuke selama ini fokus pada bandnya hanya kebohongan. Dia sering keluar rumah bukan karena latihan band. Tapi berkencan dengan JALANG sepertimu!"

"CUKUP!"

"JALANG tak tau diri"

'PLAK'

Aku membelalakan mataku. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menampar Sakura.

"Kau mau membelanya Sasuke. Membela Jalang sepertinya? Apa kau sudah termakan rayuannya sehingga berani menamparku?"

"Hentikan omongan ngawurmu Sakura! Seharusnya kau tak percaya begitu saja dengan berita itu. Aku akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu." Sasuke berkata menyakinkan pada Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku sudah tau kebenarannya. Aku membencimu Ino!"

Sakura pergi meninggalkanku. Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah dan menangis. Sasuke berusaha membantuku bangun.

"Kejar Sakura! Aku tak mau kalian berpisah karena masalah sepele ini. PERGI DARI SINI SASUKE! aku tak mau Sakura salah paham lagi!"

Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Sasuke pergi mengejar Sakura. Kenapa seperti ini? aku kembali menangis mengingat keadaanku.

.

.

Semua hal dalam hidupku memburuk semenjak beredarnya mading menyesatkan itu. Murid-murid menjauhiku. Aku tak punya satupun teman. Aku hanya bisa melamun di kelas. Sakura juga ikut membenciku. Dunia seperti neraka bagiku. Anak laki-laki sering mengerjaiku. Mereka bahkan melecehkan, menggoda dan mengaggapku seperti seorang perempuan murahan. Anak perempuan tak kalah sadisnya dengan mereka. Mereka tak segan mendorongku ke tembok dan mengataiku 'bitch'. Mereka menarik rambutku, menyembunyikan barang-barangku dan pernah juga mengunciku di gudang sekolah. Aku menerima Pembullyan disana-sini. Siswa disini sering melemparku dengan telur busuk dan tepung. Ember berisi air kotor sering mereka siram tepat di wajahku. Permen karet selalu ada di bangkuku setiap hari. Lokerku penuh dengan sampah saat aku membukanya. Siapapun yang berani berteman denganku akan menerima perlakuan yang sama seperti yang aku alami. Tak ada yang berani membelaku. Aku membenci semuanya. Semua siswa tanpa terkecuali.

Aku tau siapa dalang yang melakukan semua ini padaku. Shimura Sai—entah apa yang menyebabkan lelaki setan itu membenciku.

"Aku tau kau pasti disini" aku menemukan Sai berada di atap sekolah.

"Bagaimana? Apa menyenangkan? Atau kurang?"

"Ya cukup menyenangkan…UNTUKMU!BUKAN UNTUKKU!" sekarang aku marah padanya.

"Kau tau sendirikan.. semua orang di Tokyo tunduk padaku. Mengontrol semua warga sekolah untuk membencimu adalah hal yang sangat mudah."

"Aku semakin muak dengan hidupku sendiri."

"Penderitaanmu tidak sebanyak penderitaanku. Aku akan menunggumu menyerah. Temui aku lagi jika kau sudah bosan dengan hidupmu saat ini. Minta maaf dan menangislah padaku. Aku akan membuat semua orang kembali berbaik hati padamu."

"Cih! Aku tak sudi." Aku berjalan menjauhinya. Menjauhi seorang berkepribadian ganda di depanku.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu semester aku habiskan hari-hariku dengan berbagai macam pembullyan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Aku tak melawan mereka. Bukannya aku takut, semakin aku melawan semakin senang mereka mengerjaiku. Aku menjadi seorang yang pendiam dan anti sosial sekarang. Aku muak dengan semua membenci orang yang memiliki tatapan merendahkanku. Tak ada doa selain doa agar aku cepat lulus. Aku ingin mereka semua pergi dari hadapanku. Kadang aku ingin menangis. Entah kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menangis. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Aku tak akan pernah menangis lagi untuk hal seperti ini. Aku tak akan menangis untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku kadang ingin tertawa sendiri melihat keadaanku. Sekarang perilakuku seperti murid nerd yang selalu berada di pojok perpustakaan, minus penampilanku tentunya. Jika dilihat dari penampilanku, aku lebih cocok menjadi gadis centil yang suka tebar pesona dan suka mem-bully murid lain. Tapi nyatanya tak seperti itu. Aku yang menjadi objek pembullyan. Dunia memang aneh.

Untuk mengurangi ketegangan otakku, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bermain bersama anak-anak di panti asuhan. Aku berhenti bekerja di toko buku karena sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas. Aku ingin memfokuskan diri untuk belajar. Tapi aku masih bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dan koran. Pekerjaan itu menurutku cukup mudah. Aku hanya perlu bangun pagi untuk mengantarkan koran dan susu di perumahan dekat panti asuhan. Hal lain yang aku lakukan adalah menulis. Aku mengungkapkan semua emosiku disana. Aku tak lagi mengirim cerita fantasi ke majalah anak. Sudah banyak ceritaku yang dimuat disana. Aku lebih memilih menulis fanfiction dan mengirimnya di blog terkenal. Aku rasa dengan menulis fanfiction aku dapat mengasah kemampuanku menulis cerita romance. Aku ingin menujukan pada Sakura bahwa aku juga bisa menulis cerita yang sangat disukainya itu.

Mengingat Sakura aku menjadi semakin sedih. Persahabatan kami sudah hancur. Tidak ada lagi kepercayaan yang kami miliki. Sebenarnya Sakura berulang kali pergi menemuiku. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf padaku. Ia juga berkata bahwa ia adalah sahabat terburuk untuk orang sebaik aku. Ia menyadari bahwa ia terbawa suasana dan dengan bodohnya mempercayai berita itu tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya. Ia juga tidak tega melihat aku yang selalu dibully setiap hari. Ia membelaku. Tapi ia malah menjadi target pembullyan. Beruntung ada Sasuke disisinya. Semua anak takut pada Sasuke dan mereka tak lagi mengganggu Sakura. Aku berandai-andai memiliki sosok laki-laki seperti Sasuke yang melindungiku. Aku jadi teringat laki-laki yang menolongku dari gerombolan anak buah Pain. Seandainya sekarang ini ia berada disampingku, apa ia akan menolongku dan melindungiku? Atau ia malah berbalik membenciku? Entahlah… mengigau tentang cinta pertama membuatku merasa bodoh.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyerah?" Sai menghampiriku di pojok perpustakaan.

"Kurasa tidak…"

"Kau orang terkeras kepala yang pernah aku temui. Kurasa kau orang terlama yang menjadi kelinci percobaanku. Aku sudah menunggumu selama enam bulan."

"Kurasa jika ditambah tiga bulan lagi kau kan mendapatkan seorang bayi."

"Kau benar-benar menghinaku. Lihatlah! Aku tak sabar melihatmu bersujud meminta pertolongan padaku."

"Dalam mimpimu, Bajingan!"

Laki-laki itu benar-benar memiliki kepribadian ganda. Ia membenciku. Aku tahu itu. Ia tak menyukai seseorang yang berani atau tanpa sengaja melakukan kesalahan padanya. Aku termasuk didalamnya. Ia mengetahui apa alasanku memutuskan keluar dari klub seni. Ia tahu dulu aku membencinya. Ia mendekatiku untuk mengungkap fakta itu. Ia akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang berani membuat hatinya gusar. Sudah banyak korbannya. Ketua klub basket kakinya patah akibat dikeroyok orang suruhan Sai. Padahal ketua klub basket hanya menghinanya saat pelajaran olahraga. Sai tak bisa bermain basket saat itu.

Lain lagi dengan gadis cerewet bernama Shizune Umino. Gadis itu mengatakan pacarnya lebih tampan dari Sai. Keesokan harinya, pacar yang ia katakan tampan itu babak belur dipukul Sai. Yang cukup naas adalah Chouji Akimichi. Lelaki bertubuh gempal dan hobi makan itu tak sengaja menumpahkan makan siangnya ke baju seragam Sai. Chouji yang ketakutan dengan bodohnya memilih keluar dari sekolah. Padahal ia adalah murid besiswa seperti aku. Sekarang ia berjualan ramen bersama Ibunya. Aku tak heran jika banyak orang mengatakan Sai adalah penguasa sekolah. Banyak korban yang tak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu.

Alasan lain Sai membenciku adalah tentang lomba mendesain farewell party yang diadakan tahun lalu. Aku berhasil memenangkannya dan ia iri. Sungguh demi apapun, dia sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dia dihina dan dibicarakan dari belakang. Dia bisa saja menangkap dan membuat jera semua murid. Tapi tanpa aku yang memenangkan lomba, murid-murid tak akan menghinanya. Aku katakan 'AKU ADALAH SUMBER MASALAHNYA'. Lupakan tentang juri dan panitianya. Aku mungkin lebih menarik untuk dianiyaya Sai daripada mereka. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, lomba itu selalu dimenangkan ketua klub seni atau anggota klub seni. Berturut-turut sejak sekolah ini dibangun. Ini terdengar konyol dan tak masuk akal. Tapi nyatanya seperti itu. Mereka punya daya imajinasi lebih dari anak-anak klub lain. Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Aku bukan ketua klub seni dan bukan anggota klub seni. Itu sebabnya Sai merasa kalah dan iri. Apalagi jabatan sebagai ketua klub seni membuatnya di banding-bandingkan—aku mengetahui berita ini dari Sakura saat ia berulang kali meminta maaf padaku.

"Ino-pig…." Sakura memanggilku di lorong sekolah. Semua murid memperhatikan kami. Aku berbalik arah menjauhi Sakura. Sakura mengejarku.

"Pig, ayo kita ke kantin bareng." Sakura memegang tanganku.

"Lepaskan! Menjauh dariku!"

Memang terdengar jahat. Aku tak mau lagi berteman dengan Sakura. Bukannya aku membencinya. Aku takut murid-murid lain mengganggunya. Aku tak ingin seorangpun mengalami hal buruk seperti yang aku alami. Cukup aku saja yang mengalaminya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Disaat semua siswa menangis sedih karena berpisah dengan teman-temannya, aku tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya aku akan meninggalkan sekolah yang aku sebut neraka dan bisa memulai hidup yang baru yang berbeda. Aku berjalan di antara gerombolan siswa. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Saat aku berjalan menuju gerbang, tiba-tiba Sai menghadangku.

"Aku menunggumu di farewell party. Kau tak datang kesana?"

"Aku tidak mau merusak acara."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu berdansa dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

"Aku sangat tertarik dengan salam perpisahan."

"Aku akan kuliah di Prancis. Aku dikirim ayahku karena aku sering berbuat onar disini."

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Ayahmu adalah ayah terhebat"aku menyinggungnya.

"Oh ya? Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu. Tunggu empat tahun lagi. Aku akan kembali dan tak akan melepaskanmu. Kau akan menjadi milikku!"

Tubuhku menegang mendengar kalimat yang dia lontarkan. Aku hanya gadis biasa yang sebenarnya sangat ketakutan. Aku takut pada Sai. Aku takut dia melukai dan mencelakaiku. Aku takut dia berbuat tidak-tidak pada orang di sekitarku. Selama ini aku menutupinya. Aku tidak ingin dianggap lemah olehnya. Aku adalah Ino yang kuat. Aku selalu mengatakan kalimat itu pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku tak akan menjadi milikmu Sai-san." aku berkata dengan nada bergetar.

"Lucu sekali kau… Aku tertarik padamu dari dulu. Kadang aku berharap kita punya kisah seperti kisah negeri dongeng. Nyatanya kau selalu ketakutan saat melihatku. Ha..ha..ha." Ia tertawa sambil mengacak asal rambutku.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku ketakutan."

"Aku berharap dengan orang-orang menjauhimu, kau hanya akan bersamaku. Nyatanya kau malah memilih sendirian. Aku sebenarnya sudah lelah menunggumu selama hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Tak kusangka aku akan meninggalkanmu empat tahun ke depan."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar pengakuannya. Jadi selama ini Sai menyukaiku?

"Mungkin caraku mencintaimu salah Ino… Aku bukan laki-laki romantis yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan. Aku malah membuat orang yang aku cintai mengalami penderitaan."

Aku membenci situasi seperti ini. Aku berniat pergi dari hadapannya. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dan memelukku erat.

"Aku berjanji setelah kembali dari Paris, aku akan menjadi Shimura Sai yang lebih baik dan membahagiakanmu."

Tanpa aku sangka ia mencium keningku dengan lembut, lalu kedua pipiku kemudian beralih menuju bibirku—Aku mendorong tubuhnya.

"KAU GILA SAI!"

Ia diam menatapku. Aku merasa dilecehkan sekarang.

"Saat terakhirpun aku masih sempat ditolak. Sungguh malang nasibku."

Aku cukup iba mendengar perkataannya. Aku memilih menjauh darinya. Aku berlari menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu aku Ino! empat tahun lagi!" aku mendengar teriakannya dari jauh.

Cih.. Aku benar-benar muak. Aku tak akan sudi menunggumu.

.

.

.

Nona Kurenai memberikan selembar surat padaku. Dia tak menyebutkan siapa yang mengirim surat ini. Dia hanya bilang orang itu mencariku tempo hari. Surat itu diberikan tadi siang saat aku pergi. Aku mengambil surat itu. Surat berwarna pink yang terlihat cute. Aku membawanya ke kamarku. Aku membaca surat itu di pinggir jendela.

'Aku adalah sahabat terburuk untukmu Ino. Berjuta maaf yang aku lakukan tak akan membuat kesalahanku hilang. Kesalahanku padamu sangat banyak. Aku sangat menyayangimu Ino. Kau sahabat pertama dan selamanya untukku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Jepang dengan perasaan bersalahku padamu. Aku berharap kau mau menemuiku. Aku tunggu besok di Bandara Narita pukul 10.00. Salam sayang, Sakura."

Aku menutup surat itu. Aku juga menyayangimu Sakura. Aku yang jahat padamu Sakura. Aku menolak permintaan maafmu berkali-kali. Aku menangis. Aku mengusap air mataku. Tidak! aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku sudah berada di bandara Narita. Aku berkeliling bingung disini. Aku sudah disini sejak pukul sembilan. Tak lucu jika aku kesini tanpa menemukan Sakura. Aku duduk disalah satu bangku bandara. Aku sudah mencari penerbangan menuju Amerika. Mencari Sakura diantara ribuan orang ternyata sama susahnya dengan mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Jidat!" Aku berbalik. Kulihat Sakura di belakangku. Aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Aku yakin kau pasti datang Pig."

"Selamat Sakura! Kau akan menjadi mahasiswa universitas Stanford. Kau pasti akan menjadi dokter yang hebat!"

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Ino…"

"Kita masih bisa berkirim surat. Kita gunakan video call juga."

"Aku minta maaf Ino. Dulu aku menuduhmu dan berbuat jahat padamu."

"Iya, tak apa Sakura. Lupakan yang telah berlalu. Kita disini adalah sahabat dan akan seperti itu selanjutnya."

Kamipun saling melepaskan pelukan. Aku melihat Sasuke di belakang Sakura. Mereka berpelukan. Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura hingga pintu penerbangan. Aku melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

"Kalian berdua! Selama aku pergi jangan main api di belakangku!"

Aku dan Sasuke tertawa mendengar teriakan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian….

Selama tiga tahun ini banyak hal yang sudah aku lewati. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai penulis cerita fiksi. Royaltinya cukup besar untukku. Aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan menuangkan imajinasiku. Aku menerbitkan novelku tiga bulan yang lalu. Sekarang aku sedang menyelesaikan proyek novelku selanjutnya.

Tiga tahun lalu aku sempat putus asa saat gagal masuk universitas Tokyo. Duniaku seperti runtuh saat gagal mengikuti ujian seleksi itu. Sakura menyemangatiku lewat surat yang ia kirim. Aku akhirnya memutuskan masuk Tokyo Arts University. Aku diterima disana dan mendapatkan beasiswa. Aku mengambil jurusan seni dan sastra.

Aku keluar dari panti asuhan setelah lulus SMA. Aku memutuskan menyewa apartemen kecil di kawasan padat penduduk di daerah Shibuya. Satu tahun berselang aku kembali tinggal bersama kakak dan Ibu di rumah warisan ayah kami. Ibu sudah dapat menerima keberadaanku. Ia tak lagi melakukan kekerasan padaku seperti dulu. Tapi kebersamaan kami tak bertahan lama. Kakak dan Ibu memutuskan kembali ke kampung halaman mereka di Yokohama. Walaupun Yokohama sangat dekat dengan Tokyo, aku sedih mendengar keputusan mereka. Kakak bilang tak ingin merepotkanku. Kakakku divonis menderita leukemia semenjak 1 tahun lalu. Aku sempat sedih mendengar berita itu. Ia ingin memfokuskan pengobatannya bersama Ibu di Yokohama. Aku harus menghargai keputusan mereka.

"Maafkan Nee-chan, Ino. Nee-chan selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Kita saudara dan semestinya kita saling membantu."

"Walaupun kau bukan adik kandungmu, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu Ino."

"Aku tau itu Nee-chan."

"Kuliahlah dengan benar dan jaga kesehatanmu."

"Nee-chan juga harus rutin minum obat dan rajin melakukan pemeriksaan. Aku akan mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan Nee-chan."

"Tidak Ino, kau selalu merepotkan dirimu sendiri."

Jadilah aku tinggal sendirian di rumah mewah milik ayah. Rumah yang besar membuat biaya perawatannya memerlukan banyak uang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjual rumah ini. Tapi ayahku pernah berpesan untuk menjaga rumah ini dan jangan sampai rumah ini dijual. Aku juga memikirkan biaya pengobatan leukemia kakakku. Aku mengiriminya uang setiap bulan. Aku hidup sendiri sehingga tak mungkin aku meminta bantuan siapapun. Aku mengalami pembengkakan keuangan di usia 21 tahun. Itu beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum aku menjadi penulis. Aku bekerja sambilan dimana pun. Lalu aku memutuskan keluar dari bangku universitas. Aku melepaskan beasiswaku begitu saja. Padahal tinggal dua semester lagi aku menyelesaikan studiku. Aku tak bisa lagi membagi waktu antara bekerja dan kuliah. Apalagi nilaiku semakin menurun.

Aku memberanikan diri mendatangi penerbit buku terkenal. Disana aku bertemu Uzumaki Karin. Wanita itu memberi pengarahan padaku. Akhirnya aku dapat menerbitkan novel perdanaku. Novel berjudul 'Life Is Not Easy'. Novel yang sebenarnya menceritakan diriku sendiri dengan banyak perubahan disana sini. Tak disangka respon masyarakat terhadap novelku cukup baik. Aku sangat senang melihatnya.

Kini kehidupanku mulai membaik. Sekarang aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya operasi sum-sum tulang belakang kakakku. Aku juga sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya kuliahku yang sempat terhenti. Semoga tuhan mempermudah jalanku ke depan. Semoga novelku selanjutnya bisa cepat terselesaikan.

Aku berterima kasih pada kehidupanku saat ini. Walaupun banyak masalah yang aku hadapi. Aku masih sanggup menghadapinya. Aku dapat melewatinya. Aku berterima kasih pada semua orang yang pernah aku temui. Mereka memberikan arti hidup yang sebenarnya padaku. Bagaimana kita menghadapi masalah dan menyelesaikan masalah. Kehidupan ini berisi hal yang beragam. Individu yang berbeda. Sehingga cerita yang dimiliki setiap orang pasti berbeda dengan cerita dimiliki orang lain. Inilah cerita yang sudah aku lewati selama 21 tahun hidupku. Cerita yang kalian baca dan kalian ikuti.

**The End **

Selesai juga….

Gajekah? #tertawa garing

Author rencananya akan membuat cerita tentang kehidupan Ino setelah ini. Author sudah membuat beberapa chapter dan siap diterbitkan :D Tapi nunggu mood terkumpul dulu.

Pairing yang akan bersama Ino nanti bukan Sai. Author minta maaf kalau Sai disini terkesan jahat. Bukan maksud ngebash,itu memang tuntutan jalan cerita. Toh disetiap cerita butuh tokoh antagonis. Tapi Sai sebenarnya baik kok -_- latar keluarganya aja yang bikin dia gitu.

Author nanti bakal buat crack pairing untuk sekuel cerita ini. Author sudah bosen sama pairing yang itu-itu saja. Padahal author sendiri penggemarnya Sasusaku :D

See ya! Silahkan **Review** bagi yang berminat…


End file.
